


All of Us (beginning with @AFJ_america and other nations)

by amaranthine_luftmensch (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, I actually have a name now, Imaginary people, Krikkum (Imaginary Social Media Site), Nations, News Media, Nps have been revealed, Social Media, basically the whole world, free pancakes, imaginary social media site, media, naps are revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amaranthine_luftmensch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a decade or so after the nations' identities are revealed, a change begins to happen. It starts on social media (and @AFJ_america gets the ball rolling). Histories are revealed, beliefs are told-and something tells us there's going to be another day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. history and future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred gets the ball rolling. Then a brief moment of England, who will be mentioned more in detail later. Hungary wants to make a change. South Africa represents the world. Japan calls everyone a hypocrite. Then China chills us to the bone.

**Alfred Jones** [@AFJ_america](4356432786796fghscjkvr%20ej%20cqbwyo78vcnrgq3x) 1m 1 minute ago

It's been a while since I could tweet, since there was a ton of media stuff going on. So, now that things are totally rad, I just wanna say: thanks to all you guys who've been totally cool with us nations telling you the truth. I don't wanna go into specifics, and so, I'm not gonna, because I don't even know some of you. But thanks, and you're all totally cool, dudes.

#love you guys #thank you

[63,547 Comments](4356432786796fghscjkvr%20ej%20cqbwyo78vcnrgq3x)

 

 **Rose Acciari** [@rose_elanoracciari](4356432786796fghscjkvr%20ej%20cqbwyo78vcnrgq3x) 1m 1 minute ago

So glad everything's done and over with about the whole nations thing. BTW, **@AFJ_america** , it's totes cool.

#no haterz

 

 **Franklin Julyan**[@redblueandwhite_penguins](4356432786796fghscjkvr%20ej%20cqbwyo78vcnrgq3x) 3m 3 minutes ago

Excuse me, if I may.

This is not done with. We, as a majority, may accept their presence, but there are people that don't. Thus, it is not over with.

Acceptance is needed to thrive. And we may not have as much of that as we hope. So until we do, we're not done. We will-we have to-work until everyone-as a whole, as a united front-realizes as such.

#apologies #acceptance

* * *

 

 **Doris Shayne**  [@DKaren_Shayne](4356432786796fghscjkvr%20ej%20cqbwyo78vcnrgq3x) retweeted from **CNN**[@CNN:](4356432786796fghscjkvr%20ej%20cqbwyo78vcnrgq3x) 13m 13 minutes ago 

CLICK HERE: _Exclusive: Interview with the Personification of England, Arthur Kirkland-click here to watch._

It was an honor talking to [@Arthur_T_Kirkland](4356432786796fghscjkvr%20ej%20cqbwyo78vcnrgq3x) and...

[See More](http://archiveofourown.org/works/31we2435254s175/chapters/95688001234124) [21,398 Comments](h4356432786796fghscjkvr%20ej%20cqbwyo78vcnrgq3x)

* * *

 **Elizabeta Héderváry**[@Elizabeta_Hedervary](4356432786796fghscjkvr%20ej%20cqbwyo78vcnrgq3x) 16m 16 minutes ago

I thank everyone who has stayed with me and supported me throughout this journey. It was terrifying, I remember, waking up and realizing that everyone now knew who I was. _What_ I was, some would have said, some will still say. Many have sent me their questions, their beliefs, their concerns, their emotions. They ask about me as a nation. They ask about me ask a person. They ask about my past. They ask about  _everything_ -except about how I can change their- _your_ future.

This is a trend that I wish to not continue.

I am here, as are you. I do not know why, or how. I just  _am._ You are, too. It is simple.

And as long as I am here, I will fight for my people. I want to strive to become better, to become the best I can be. And in relation, the best you can be, too.

I am only as good as my nation's people are.

I have a million things I want to fix. It will not come to pass today, I am sure. It will not come tomorrow.

It takes time.

But I am here. My past is in the past. We can learn from it, as we can learn from yours, and we can all prosper. In time, we can change for the better. We have time. We have as much time as we need.

I am asking for your cooperation. We have come to a crossroads. I am here. I am a person. I am living, breathing-and I understand you, everything each of you has sent me. I have answered, to the best of my ability. I have helped, little as it was. Now, can you answer me? Can you understand me? Will you help me as I strive to meet what you want-what I want in our futures? Tell me where I am needed-not as a nation, not as a toy, not as something to marvel at, but as a warrior, a doctor, a professor, a teacher, a student-something to help the people.

I am told my knowledge can help others. So  _let_ it. I wish to make a difference for as long as I stand and live. 

Let's make a change. We are powerful, as long as we stand united.

I am not a eloquent woman.

Here it is, simply put: Let us work together to make the world better.

(Translated using Google Translate) Originally from [here](4356432786796fghscjkvr%20ej%20cqbwyo78vcnrgq3x).

* * *

  **Akhona Attah** [@southafrica_aa](4356432786796fghscjkvr%20ej%20cqbwyo78vcnrgq3x) 30m 30 minutes ago

Many do not trust us because of thousands of reasons. I thought it reasonable to address one, today.

War.

It isn't a foreign concept. We have countless, bloody wars in our past. It makes up our history. It makes us who we are today.

But there is one question that rises above them all: Did we cause those wars? How? Why? Did we want to cause those millions-billions, maybe-of deaths?

I think I can answer for all of us. And that answer is no.

Us, as nations, represent our people. Every death is about the equivalent of the pain of a shot. Quick, but many. I have become accustomed to the stinging pain every second of my life. I attribute each bit of pain with a name. I remember every single person that has died. Thieves. Priests. Rapists. Murderers. Soldiers. Mothers. Fathers. Daughters. Every one of them. I could walk up to someone, any citizen on mine, look them in the eye, and tell them their life story, their first time walking-what they're thinking right now.

Their impact with their deaths on me? Emotionally? It is painful. Excruciatingly so. I mourn each one of my people-even the wicked. I mourn the forgotten.

And when there is war, there is so many forgotten. A war can cause a lot of pain, even from an immortal. I remember being sawed in half once, flinging myself in front of an innocent when enemy soldiers first rushed in. I died for three days. I remember when I was raped and tortured, captured and screaming as they sliced my skin off. I died for a week. I could take the memory of that pain, and amplify it by about three hundred. That is what a war feels like. Every bit of anger, sadness, insanity, bloodlust you feel, felt, will feel-I will feel it too. I live in you. You live in me.

I would never want to cause anyone that pain.

So who started it? Those terrible wars?

I have few, classified words:

Turning against a leader can rip a nation apart.

#history #war

[818,439 Comments](4356432786796fghscjkvr%20ej%20cqbwyo78vcnrgq3x)

 

 **Shannon Kaye**[@shayshaykay ](4356432786796fghscjkvr%20ej%20cqbwyo78vcnrgq3x)30m 30 minutes ago

JFC. Those words...

#South Africa #mindblowing #i might have a crush on her now #is she too old #idc i love her #holy shit tho

 

 **Scarlet Ken**[@redlikescarlet_ken](4356432786796fghscjkvr%20ej%20cqbwyo78vcnrgq3x) 29m 29 minutes ago

I don't know what I was expecting. This was so, so, sad. I don't think I want to imagine.

"I mourn each one of my people-even the wicked. I mourn the forgotten."

I don't even know what to think. Sorrowful, but somehow inspiring.

#SouthAfricaSpeaks #depressing #war

* * *

  **Kiku Honda**[@konichiwa_kiku](4356432786796fghscjkvr%20ej%20cqbwyo78vcnrgq3x) 47m 47 minutes ago 

I wish to address the matter directly.

There are 196 countries. That means that there are around 200 people roaming the world. 200 people who are the world.

It is unnatural to many, but here I propose a question. Who are we to say that we are unnatural? Who is natural? Does age matter? We have been around since the beginning of time, since the beginning of you. We have coexisted. Unnatural or no, we have lived together. We can live together.

Is a blind man unnatural? What about a woman without a leg? A man with many personalities?

No?

I can tell you who those people are.

Those are who you call nations. I call them people.

You have not met them. I have not met you.

If I do not have the right to say this, to accuse you of being cruel in this, to call you out because of your _unnaturalness_ since everyone else is accepting us, then you cannot do the same. You cannot, should not call us out. To do so would be hypocrisy.

#peace #japan #coexistence #english translation

[631,871 Comments](4356432786796fghscjkvr%20ej%20cqbwyo78vcnrgq3x)

 

 **Chrissy Rolo**[@ChrissyRoloPoloLolo ](4356432786796fghscjkvr%20ej%20cqbwyo78vcnrgq3x)33m 33 minutes ago

Hot damn. That was hot-as-fuck, and so deserved. Well thought out and executed, [@konichiwa_kiku](4356432786796fghscjkvr%20ej%20cqbwyo78vcnrgq3x). Just-hot damn.

#fuck the haters #japan #Japan Speaks #to the haters #i need to take a shower now excuse me

* * *

 **Doris Shayne**  [@DKaren_Shayne](4356432786796fghscjkvr%20ej%20cqbwyo78vcnrgq3x) 2h

I ran into Yao Wang, China yesterday. This will be his first time interviewed, if you can call it that. Yao has never had a social media account. I was shopping, and decided to go get a cup of coffee before I left the mall. He was looking outside-and something clicked within me, and I wish it hadn't.

His expression was heartrending. Some might say they would have wanted to see what ran through his head. I sat down, quietly, next to him, and asked the waitress to warm up his cup of tea. I sipped my coffee, and he just stared at the passerby. After an hour or so, he looked at me.

I think I finally get what they say about eyes. His eyes are amber, as you might know, but I didn't see anything in them. I just saw myself, as if I was in a mirror.

He had sighed. It was weary, and tired. He turned to me. His eyes were guarded, I could tell. The first thing he told to me, though, was this: "Your mother was Chinese, wasn't she? Hoa Xiàng. I knew her. She didn't ever meet me, of course. I saw her dance, once. She was lovely."

I was struck. He smiled slightly, and told me about her. He didn't say anything about her past-instead, he told me odd little snippets. She liked to drink her tea with a straw. Her favorite jam was apricot. She would dance at night near the fountains, and her skirts would get wet, her hair past her hips. China told me she liked to eat her eggs poached. Time passed. Hours. When he finished, he leaned back and looked at me.

"Why did you tell me those facts?" I asked him. He smiled again. It was wider, still tired. He took a sip of his tea. His hair was in a ponytail, but now it tumbled around his hips.

"No one else will remember what she was like." He told me, looking down at his cup."They will call her a good woman. Everyone else did, too. They remember her as she was on Earth. It will fade. No one will remember, except for those left behind. So I might as well tell you the interesting facts."

I knew, instinctively, that there was a deeper, wiser side of him, something so buried in pain that I was cautious, desperately curious to reach that side. Perhaps it was too intimate a thing, but there was one way to reach it, I guessed, and it was grim.

I asked a question, and it broke the dam. "Can you tell me about your deaths?"I hesitated."Can you describe them?"

He began quietly."Wars take a lot from a person. I was captured, tortured, taken. Have you ever been left so broken you have nothing left to give but your life? Have you ever felt your soul dying and burning until there was nothing left? Immortality knows the crippling agony of knowing that you can only watch and wait and listen for your death in hopes of sanctuary-and then realizing that death will only repeat the cycle. Then there is nothing left except for a shell in the form of your body and you are broken beyond repair. That is part of my past, the darkest parts."

He looked up. I remember each word, spoken clearly, words so dark that it didn't fit his gentle features at all. In that moment, I saw a gleam in his eyes, powerful and bloodthirsty, hidden behind gracious obedience. This was the powerful empire he once had been, perhaps still was-regal and bloodstained, still glorious and unyielding, no matter what dangers tortured him. It was intoxicating. "I remember the emperors, too, but I will not say their names. It was wise of them to be forgotten, grand as their attempts were. Names carry power. Many memorable ones carry still more power. I remember a few more clearly.  There was a calculating and deceitful one, cloaked with a layer of saccharine poison and gilded beauty so divine it would burn your eyes to see him; the beautiful, innocent- looking but powerful and perceptive one; a bold and ambitious emperor, itching for a fight, a conquering of more, more, more; and the cold and merciless one, who burned and killed. I remember them all. History has forgotten them. In this case, that is a blessing."

"Your life is a flash to me, my friend. Archaeological evidence suggests that the earliest humans in China date to 2.24 million to 250,000 years ago. I do not remember the beginning clearly, which is why I rely on your evidence-but I remember everything else. I have seen empires rise and fall. I've lived. I've fought. I cannot understand your choices, as you cannot understand mine. You ask for my past, but it would take years to tell you all of it and give it justice. I can tell you this: One death will be enough to understand. I have had millions. Perhaps billions. They were all painful. But I learned. I learned fast. No matter what, there will be someone who is more powerful than you."

He had inclined his head. "So I survived. I learned how to charm, to kill, to seduce. Now? I can tell you millions of ways to kill people without anyone noticing. It was not willingly that I learned, but when you represent other people and you hurt them...it hurts you. So it would continue, until the end of time. So you obey. Perhaps you want to ask me who I am. I have built too many masks, my love. I do not think I know who  _I_  am, anymore."

He fell silent, jumping from one topic like he would be sucked in if he lingered too long. I sat, chilled to the bone.

"What was your worst death?"

He glanced at me, finishing his tea. "When you reach too much pain, it is indescribable. But one of my milder ones was painful. They took a woman after torturing me first. A tailor, if I was correct, and kicked her out of my shop. And then, they locked me in with them. I was weak. It was during war. And they gathered her needles."

I stared, wide eyed.

"They asked me whether I was a god, wondered mockingly at how I healed so quickly. I refused to answer their questions. And so they began. One needle. Two needles. Three. Five. Eight. Twenty. Soon, every inch of my skin was covered in needles. Then, they set the shop on fire. They forgot about someone else in the shop. It was a boy, but he was mute. He could not scream. He burned with me." Yao set his cup down. His eyes burned like embers. "Three weeks later, I woke up, and red needles were piled up next to me."

He stood, gathering his coat , and I was shocked out of my stupor.

"Perhaps I am dramatizing things." He looked over his neck to stare at me. And then he left.

This was horrifying. It was heart-wrenching. And it is sorrowful.

Some might say these are not the words of a human, that these are the words of the gods. I disagree. I can't imagine his pain. I don't want to.

But I have never seen someone drown in so much humanity.

#nations #china #chinaspeaks #chilling

[876,134 Comments](4356432786796fghscjkvr%20ej%20cqbwyo78vcnrgq3x)

 

 

 

Refresh Feed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfred gets the ball rolling with a totally rad twittum. Then England popped up. I really wanted to call him flying_mintbunny, but then I felt that it would be weird. Hungary wants to make a change, and is ready to take on the world. South Africa represents the world. That makes everyone a little uncomfortable. South Africa VS Hungary? Japan calls everyone a hypocrite. Then China chills us to the bone with a speech worthy of dark, dramatic romance novels.
> 
> I kind of suck at writing China, but I felt like he was necessary. I don't know. Maybe I'm just weird. I tried to make China's part a little more dramatic. It probably is wayyyy too dramatic. Oh, well. If you haven't noticed, links lead to nowhere.
> 
> Just a little character development. Trying out the Hetalia fandom-really enjoyed a couple of characters. Vaguely abstract and unconnected work. Made just to vent, you know? Anyways, South Africa and Hungary were really hard to write, but I hope I pulled them off okay. Please comment!


	2. love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romano talks about his religion and love. Belarus adds on. France inclines his head to China. England is revealed. The main topic is love until Taiwan arrives. Good thing we have women.

**Feliciano Vargas**[@ciao-pasta-feli](4356432786796fghscjkvr%20ej%20cqbwyo78vcnrgq3x)1m 1 minute ago

Ciao! See my brother's ([@tomato_lovino_vargas](weksybveiayruwgbcoiusv)) stance on religion [here](w4esvbey5uvgt%20erbf863wt4%20b8v3fwued) on his page!

#lovino #tomate #truth #religon #freelove

[32,648 Comments](3weyrstbfkwy4sgiuwegnrdukgncovaide78t)

* * *

  **Lovino Vargas**[@tomato_lovino_vargas](wqeifcgericgreoi5gmew495chtoierbsd%20%20eru4wevtk%20gdnx)11m 11 minutes ago

When I received this question from many, many of my people, I wasn't fucking surprised. At all.

Well, shit. Maybe I didn't expect so fucking much mail. My mailman literally fucking drove a fucking car-thing (it looked like  _crap_ ) to drop off my mail. He has to do it  _every fucking day._ Maybe I should have expected as much from my people.

I was a fucking _nation_ , after all. What did I expect, them to just say "no shit" and walk on? I was pretty fucking ready to take on these questions, once I got my head wrapped around the fucking matter. But this one question touched me, somehow.

Fuck, maybe it was my own imagination. Maybe it wasn't. But I felt compelled to answer. I still do. I guess I'm an  _idiota_ , then, aren't I?

So here I am.

The question was this: What did I believe? Did I have a religion? Could I explain about it?

Here's my answer: I can. I will.

I am a Catholic man. That much is true.

I believe in a higher power. I believe that there is someone above us, who we are children of. I believe that because of this man, we each have a place in this world. And I believe that man's name is God. I believe that the Bible is the inspired, error-free, and revealed word of God.

Every Sunday, I go to mass. I go home and read the Bible. I pray. Is that religion to you?

While I am on the subject, I will bring up one point.

I am attracted to men.

Gay, homosexual, fag, fairy-you can call me that. It is correct, I suppose. So why shouldn't you? Why couldn't you?

I know what I am.

If God is as holy as I believe He is, if He is as merciful and kind as the Bible says, then I hope he forgives me, accepts me, loves me. Some will say that I am condemned to Hell. I hope that God will let me go to Purgatory.

 _Romans 1:26-27 says:_  

> _“For this reason God gave them over to degrading passions; for their women exchanged the natural function for that which is unnatural, and in the same way also the men abandoned the natural function of the woman and burned in their desire toward one another, men with men committing indecent acts and receiving in their own persons the due penalty of their error.”_

God punishes lust. But does he punish love?

I have never loved a woman. I have loved a handful of men. I will continue doing so.

_ Romans 13: 1 -2 _

> _  "Let everyone be subject to the governing authorities, for there is no authority except that which God has established. The authorities that exist have been established by God.  Consequently, whoever rebels against the authority is rebelling against what God has instituted, and those who do so will bring judgment on themselves." _

In my country, the government does not approve same-sex unions yet. Perhaps I am sinning. Perhaps I am not.

Who knows?

I believe God is holy. I believe I am free to love.

If the law says I cannot love who I choose, I will not obey. I will love. I will live. There is only so much time. God will bring judgement. That is the only approval I need.

Thank you for listening.

#love #freelove #italy #southitaly #english translation

[872,349 Comments](erwfi7riuwy4gsdi562t943yc9%20sjrgvwnryuxcax)

 

 **Billy Vann**[@billy-driving-a-vann](ewnr8n4tc79wyc4bew543d%20ut3cuiwt78v3gw4c) 10m 10 minutes ago

Thank you.

 

 ** Wenona Phillips ** [@wenonaphillips](ec%20%20%20e%20e%20e%20e%20%20e%20e%20e%20%20e%20e) 9m 9 minutes ago

This is sick and wrong.

 

 **Chrissy Rolo**[@ChrissyRoloPoloLolo](e3w%20wrf%20rf%20%20se%20efrfe%20f%20fr4%20%20f3g) 4m 4 minutes ago

[@wenonaphillips](s%20%20%20%20%20%20%20%20%20%20%20%204i5ovtj3405gyoivrhesnkladws-3--3) this is not wrong. It's love. What's wrong about love?

His words inspire hope. And there is nothing false about hope.

Did you know that Italians are carrying clocks to rallies? It represents the message that time is running out. We are not immortal. We have one life, unless you believe in rebirth. But during this time, we should live. We should love.

I love my girlfriend. She loves me.

Everyone should have that right.

#SouthItaly #Spread The Message #Italy Loves

* * *

****Natalia Arlovskaya****[@belarus](e%20e9c8y3qoijkcrwabufvbj4er%20xvh%203rugoygov3ib4rwecs) 23m 23 minutes ago  


I have four words to share with you today: _I love my brother._

I speak this because I must address the issue.

I do not love my brother as in he is my comrade. _Nyet._ I love him as a woman should love a man.

Is it wrong? Is it sick? Is it horrifying?

Perhaps.

But it is love.

As long as I do not force you to do the same, can prove that loving your siblings is not a disease, and accept your love-and here I steal reasoning from my friend, Japan-you cannot do the same to me. It is time the truth came out. Perhaps it is too late. Perhaps it is too early.

I will never know. I never want to know.

It will never be the right time...until I make it so.

(Translated by Google Translate)

#love #Incest

* * *

  **Francis Bonnefoy ** [@francis_bonnefoy](w%203%202348hbdchjkdsafkaj%20dcwqr934vr%20cx) 34m 34 minutes ago

_L'amour_ is in the air, _mes chers._  


I might as well join in. This is a sad story. A true one.

I loved Joan of Arc.

Everyone believed, back then, all my people-they all believed that someone like myself was an abomination. She did not. She was strong. Oh yes, much stronger than I.

She was energetic, full of the flame of youth. I was cool, austere...but broken. She helped me grow again. I have killed many, so many I've lost count. You can call me a murderer, but only one death has impacted me.

She was regal. She was a queen. I knew in an instant that she was more than I was. More than anyone else could ever hope to be.

I am not a religious man.

But she was my God.

Did you know that on May 30, 1431, the date of her death, she was tied to a tall pillar at the Vieux-Marché in Rouen? She asked two men in the clergy, Fr Martin Laden and Fr Isambart de la Pierre to hold a crucifix before her. A soldier-English-had made a cross for her. She put it in front of her dress. She was burned. She screamed little. The English raked back the coals to see her body. Then they burned it twice more to make it into ashes. They cast her ashes into the Seine river.

I was in the crowd. I was a witness.

How come I didn't save her?

In her last moments, Joan was a goddess. She went down as a warrior, someone to be feared. She knew what she was doing. She understood.

The executioner, Geoffroy Thérage, later stated that he "... greatly feared to be damned."

He should have.

In that moment, Joan was a God. 

And in her Hell, Geoffroy and the English would burn.

Soon, historians also located the complete records of her rehabilitation trial, which contained sworn testimony from 115 witnesses, and the original French notes for the Latin condemnation trial transcript. Various contemporary letters also emerged, three of which carry the signature  _Jehanne_  in the unsteady hand of a person learning to write.

They will not remember her. I will, though. China understands. I remember Hua Mulan. Many do.

She never loved me. I always loved her.

I knew that she would die, so why would I cast my hopes on a mortal? Some may ask me. Why not a nation?

I will tell you why.

She was never just a woman.

#Joan D'Arc #France #love

[See 879,123 Comments](ewruvgouw%20%20c2u34y0348wgrcj%20fbxf7w3%2084h94ug%20rjeoe9fdbk7e8%203y%207%20748%20gfjb%20kdbf%2049eihd%20uery%204y%2084g%20e)

 

 **Franklin Julyan[@redwhiteandblue_penguins](wrc3rxwe%20%20sa%20s%20s%20s%20s%20s%20%20s%20s%20%20s%20s%20s%20s%20%20s%20%20s%20s%20seeeeeedddddxxxxx)**  30m 30 minutes ago

Words can't describe. I keep thinking of Joan, the woman king, and her chilling last moments. It was such an incredible, sad death because in reality, Joan was probably the kindest of them all.

 

 **Scarlet Ken**[@redlikescarlet_ken](ewcgqy3g2c8%2034yg%20843%20gc58732%20482%208g%20%208%20g8ut%20ygyevf%20cb%20f8yhjvhagr%20hwv%20us) 29m 29 minutes ago

Joan was beautiful and heart wrenching. I wish I read this story sooner. I wish I hadn't read this story at all.

"She was never just a woman."

#Joan D'Arc

* * *

 **CNN**[@CNN](31we2435254s17595688001234124)40m 40 minutes ago

Last night, we talked to the national embodiment of Taiwan. The 10-minute interview is in Mandarin, but has subtitles.

_Listen to video: English Subtitles? ON_

"Hello. This is Kristi Victor, reporting from CNN with national embodiment Xiao Mei-or Taiwan."

 **Xiao Mei:** "Hello."

"Okay, to start us off, here's a question: How would you sum up your life in one word?"

 **Xiao Mei:** "Restrained."

"Wow. Can you elaborate?"

 **Xiao Mei:** "Of course. I was, historically, founded on October 10, 1911. But I was taken in by China much, much before that. He was kind. Indeed, I love him as much as I did then. He is my family, my older brother."

"Mhmm. Go on."

**Xiao Mei** : "I chose the word pressured partially because of my brother's status. He did nothing wrong-no, quite the opposite. But officials were always looking at me strangely. I knew it was because I was a girl, I liked to fence with my older brother, that I wasn't feminine enough. I saw how they antagonized my brother, how they made fun of him. He never said anything, but I saw the flash of anger in his eyes, a black, churning ire that terrified me. I knew he would have stood up for me had he not feared what they might have done to me. So I tried to become more of a girl."

"What was it like?"

**Xiao Mei** : "Terrible. I cooked well enough, and could sew, but I simply could not stay in one spot. I had an inkling China knew, but he understood it was not his issue."

"What happened?"

**Xiao Mei** : "I couldn't take it anymore. That was partially the reason, as petty as it was, that I broke away. There are tens of millions of other reasons, but this one is the most personal. After that, though, I still found one huge way I was-am-pressured."

"And what's that?"

**Xiao Mei** : "I am not recognized as a nation by all. I understand that I do not fill all the criteria to be a full nation-for one, i do not have space or territory that has internationally recognized boundaries, nor do I have sole sovereignty. No other State should have power over the country's territory, and China's ruler still calls my country his. There is a lot of political clashing with China's ruler in matters of my land."

"I noticed you say China's ruler, not China. Why's that?"

**Xiao Mei** : "Because a king cannot be faulted from the actions of his people, same as a nation cannot control the actions of his leader. I would also like to add that, before our time ends, until I can destroy the pressure building around me, I will work harder. I will be free. I will become greater than my people have ever imagined. Until I am recognized as not only a nation, but a woman."

"A bold statement, and I have no doubt it will come true. Thank you for your time, Xiao. Once again, I'm Kristi Victor, reporting live from CNN. Follow [@CNN](wrfv3i%20wer4uier%20gis%20foiwe%20ruiew%20sdrfbd4wesa75egrpi) for more updates and news."

 [See 728,239 Comments](ihwri%20b43wieduvesiar%20q837rwfuhdfdsj%20o84ewuishd%20)

 

 

**Brandon Vince**[@bbboybrandonvincevlogger](ima%20ima%20ima%20ginary%20IMAGINARY) 30m 30 minutes ago

 Inspirational; you could truly feel her determination.

 #Taiwan will be a country #Recognize Taiwan

 

**Peter Kirkland**[@micronation-sealand](ppppppettter%20kirnnoaifwilehci3ewbr%209ew%2098frg%20t9erj) 25m 25 minutes ago

For a nation, gaining independence is a declaration. It shows that you are ready, that you are powerful.

This should not be trivialized. This is a rite of passage. Taiwan is declaring to the world that she is part of us. Part of the world. She wants you to recognize her power, and I will. Taiwan deserves this, at least.

No nation deserves to be pushed aside.

#recognition #Taiwan #RecognizeTaiwan 

 

**Arthur Kirkland** [@Arthur_T_Kirkland](r%20wesdrogrdixf%20ese%20%20wiser%20e7rdh%20xsiuyze%20groiustf) 21m 21 minutes ago

[@micronation-sealand](rdvw%20g49urreiud%20rieu%20hriufjdsxbx%20sdohifbrdou%20hepsoi%20) Well said, Sealand.

 #recognition #make a change

 

 

 

Refresh Feed

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romano talks a lot about what he believes and curses a lot at the beginning and stops suddenly. Belarus becomes less creepy, more moe. Francis isn't a pervert anymore, and talks about pure love that's depressing. Taiwan talks about being a woman nation and what it feels like to not be recognized. Sealand comments. Everything is basically about love until Taiwan takes over. Historical inaccuracies galore.


	3. protection and friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America posts again, because he saves every story I don't know how to start. Austria philosophizes. Liechtenstein gets on the news. Seychelles is in France. Belgium gives. Almost no comments. I apologize for that.

**Alfred Jones**  [@AFJ_america](rcy4ourg%20iuetuer%20hrsuheoir) 1m 1 minute ago

G8 meeting tmrw! Can't wait to see Iggy again, and Japan! Stay rad, followers!

[6,547 Comments](g%20ogdsriu%20jerkjxdgkuejsz%20)

* * *

**Roderich Edelstein**[@thepianoman](rcy4ourg%20iuetuer%20hrsuheoir) 12m 12 minutes ago

I do not wish to address or point out anyone in particular. I merely wish to be informative.

Why do the nations come across as stereotypes? Why do we look the way we do?

I say to you one simple sentence: We represent your ideals and beliefs.

We did not always look as we do. I remember England, who walked into the World Conference once during the punk ages of his land, suddenly with piercing and tattoos. They faded after. I remember Germany, who was snappish and irritable, who walked around with a gun and a blood-stained uniform during the Holocaust, blue eyes gray and clouded, only clear when another drop of scarlet fell. I remember Spain, ruthless and cruel. He had long hair, and a great axe much bigger than a man, muscles rippling underneath his cape. We look like how our people want to look, adopt the attitudes that our people have, or others believe we have.

This saddens me. This is inevitable.

Did you know that Lovino used to smile much, much more than he does? He used to laugh under Spain's care, tease him back, cuddle up to the older nation. Now he doesn't. It's not age. If it were, then we would be walking corpses. I apologize to him for calling him out. He will shun me for decades, I am sure. But it is the truth. I am truly, truly sorry for breaking your confidence. But they need to know.

He was always surrounded by Feliciano, a talented young man. I have seen North Italy complimented by almost all the nations, and every boss that they have ever had. I, myself, have admired his art. He admires mine. We are equals in that field. But I can count on one hand the number of people who have complimented South Italy? Why not? Have you seen his hand blown sculptures, so delicate and tiny I shudder to even think about attempting to make one? With every thought, every word that people label him with, he loses a bit of himself. And I have heard many. I do not wish to put him through it again, so I shall endeavor to not go into any more detail.

I have not seen him attempt to make anything in over a century.

I apologize to Feliciano. You did nothing wrong. I apologize to Lovino. I should not have called him out.

But he will forgive me, I hope.

There are other things.

For example, we cling to material things. Pasta. Sunflowers. Music.

There is not a lot to say.

There is little time.

We cling to what we know. We count it as a constant. And it gets us through every year. We tell ourselves that they are a part of ourselves. We can become it. It provided an escape. This is the answer to my next question.

Did you ever wonder why none of us have gone mad, killing thousands and thousands until they grew into millions? We are all murderers. We accept it. I can remember every person that I have killed. Someone asked me how many. I told them I couldn't tell them.

I don't count. If I did, there's no way of telling when I could stop.

I wonder, if I didn't send that person away, what they would have asked me. So I ask you. And I hope that you are listening.

What did you want to know? Their names? What day it was? What color their eyes were? Their last words? Do you want to know where they died? Do you want to know how they died? Did you want to know how many I cried for? Do you want to know how many I still hear talking? Do you want to know how many still cared about me? Their expression? Their age?

How many still had a life to live?

I can answer those questions.

When you are surrounded by darkness, you reach for the light.

And when it is gone, it disappears with you.

So cling to what you have, as long as you have it.

I never will.

I hope you forgive me.

#forgiveness

[456,723 Comments](3witgher%20lsudgbrlus%20h3eh%2034wowur)

 

 **Jake Keenan**[@JK-Jake](grelfdu%204lwe083%209trdh%20bwejmx) 6m 6 minutes ago

lolololol [@thepianoman](b%20teuht34w%20mgbcilowo3lawkrsnfbgleirsl)

italy such a wimp lololol he maks glass blow and lke bjs lololololol your so prissy dude lightn u[

like you could kill any1 bet you cant even do anthng

like italy is such a loser and he shouldnt be in the us lololololololololol

fllw me i fllw bk

#lame

 

 **Olivia Warren**[@Olliviati](3w4r%20grsidaur%20h23oa%20u9q3tgrlfd) 5m 5 minutes ago

[@JK-Jake](e%20ieihwaliegfoerrwehdbvdjysf) Okay, first of all, glass blowing is an activity. It requires talent and a ton of skill, okay?

Killing is not a good thing.

And also? Italy is not a part of the US.

Please refrain from making comments like this in the near future.

I don't know how things work in your world, but in mine, things make sense.

#stand up #Austria #no haters #be kind #confront the people

 

 **Sterling Howland**[@howwhatwhyland](touedgrij%20rkjs%20usehiskxn%20fkesr) 4m 4 minutes ago

Woah, can we stop for a minute here?

I get that kids (why do you ever have a Krikkum account anyways?) think that OMG SO COOL ENGLAND WOULD LOOK SO HOT AS A PUNK or LOL THEY KILLED PEOPLE. But can we actually focus on something here? Austria mentions that each nation has killed probably millions. And then he states that he remembers every last detail about their deaths. How does  _nobody_ find this as horrifying as I do? He remembers. I had an uncle who used to be a solider and he suffered from PTSD, and it broke my heart seeing him like that.

They haven't just lived through ever war. They've fought in it. They've lived history. This is  _real_ , guys.

I don't think I could live with a single death.

And also, can we focus on that last line?

"I hope you can forgive me."

Who is he talking about? Obviously, it seems like he's talking to us. Maybe he is. But he might be talking to the people he's killed. It could be anyone. It could be Romano.

It's just so  _vague,_ but it makes such an impact. I don't know. Maybe I'm trying to find depth in a puddle.

But maybe I'm not.

That's what I love about possibilities.

* * *

  **CNN**[@CNN](f%20ersdrliqkheseu,ikzehnfgps) 27m 27 minutes ago

Liechtenstein saves her citizens from unknown attackers. Watch the video now, with English subtitles.

**PLAY 144P 240P 360P 480P 720P (HD) SUBTITLES ON**

_"Today, Liechtenstein's flight landed back in her home after a world conference. She was on a public airplane, and once she got out, she was greeted by a horrific sight: Every one of her people in the airport were being taken as hostages by assailants. Joining the fray, she was jostled to the front with her people, kept in a single file line. Once they moved to attack their first victim, a young 10-year old girl named Emma Aeschliman. She's here with us today. Can you describe what happened?"_

**_Emma: "Yes, sir. We had separated into a single file line, and they searched our bags for weapons. I think that's why Miss Lilli didn't attack them first-she thought we could resolve the situation peaceably. I didn't know who she was at first. She was behind me in line, and I remember thinking dazedly that she was very pretty. This attack was very uprising-there was barely any crime, and on such a large scale! Then, they made us sit on the ground, backs facing them. She was singing under her breath the national anthem. Oben am jungen Rhein."_ **

_"What happened then?"_

**_Emma: "One man saw this gold pendant I always wear. My father gave it to me. It was a vintage black and gold Swiss caravelle pendant, and I treasured it. My mother and I crafted jewelry, you see, and my father had passed away. It was also the first thing I helped make. He tugged on my neck harshly, but I held it back. He raised his gun. I froze. My mother yelled my name."_ **

_"Oh my god."_

**_Emma: "Yes, I feared for my life. But a flash of red blurred into my vision, and I was pushed down behind the mysterious girl, towards my mother. Mother embraced me while I wondered at the stranger. She was Miss Lilli, of course. The man was shocked, but smirked. He pulled his gun up again. I screamed. He pushed it to her forehead."_ **

_"Did...did she get shot?"_

**_Emma: "No. She kicked it out of his hands, then grabbed the gun midair. I don't know how she did it-it was too fast for me to register. In a matter of seconds, she had cocked the gun and pressed it to his forehead. The other men grabbed their guns, too, but she slid into a corner with the man and with her other hand, grabbed a gun from the ruffles of her petticoats, and aimed it at the other men. It was a clever move, I realize now, to go in a place where they could only approach from one side. She shot quickly-but with impeccable aim. Miss Lilli only shot one man out of the four-he screamed and dropped to his knees. She blew off his entire pinkie finger."_ **

_"What did you think?"_

**_Emma: "I wasn't stupid. I saw her eyes: they were a dark, steely green. They had no kindness. It scared me. I knew that in that moment, she would have shot to kill if anyone dared to go against her now. She shot for that finger-painful, but nonlethal. She stood, then, and twirled her gun between her fingers like a parasol. The men dropped their guns. She kicked them aside and didn't give them a second glance."_ **

_"Were you scared of her?"_

**_Emma: "No. I knew she did this for me. She came over to me, and asked me whether I was hurt. I told her that I wasn't. She smiled then, and faced the criminals then. She walked over to one man, the one she shot. He tried to stand and run away but she murmured soothingly. This was an entirely different woman from the one earlier. She took his head and smoothed his hair. I remember seeing her take off her hat and take out bandages, then made the man lay down as she bandaged his hand and applied gauze and a sponge of some sort. She sang the anthem again."_ **

_"Did the man fear her?"_

**_Emma: "At first. But he relaxed into her grip. I remember her saying something quite clearly. '_ I'm sorry that they took your mother, Simon. But this is not the way.'  _Then she cried. He cried with her. It was so full of sorrow, I began to cry, too."_**

_"What happened afterwards?"_

**_Emma: "They stopped. She held him, sang. The other men sat near each other, and you could feel their guilt. I don't understand the circumstances of their behavior. But they could have been good men. I bet they were. Miss Lilli talked to each of them. She told us to get our bags, and we followed her instructions. She told us to walk out. We did so. No one had even noticed a disturbance. A moment later, she came out with the four men. They surrendered peaceably to the police once they came. The crowd dispersed, but I lingered. My mother waited for me."_ **

_"What did you do?"_

**_Emma: "Miss Lilli was crying after everyone left. I hugged her. I told her not to cry. She smiled through her tears. I asked her why she was crying for such bad men."_ **

_"What did she tell you?"_

**_Emma: "She squatted down, a little taller than me, then gathered me up in her arms. My country let me down, and murmured something very sad. She told me it was because she never liked to hurt anyone, but she needed to. She felt bad for letting one of her people hurt, and hurt with him. She told me that when he screamed, she could feel a little part of her screaming, too. Then a tall man showed up. Switzerland."_ **

_"Switzerland?"_

**_Emma: "Yes. He was wearing a green coat. He didn't say anything, just opened his arms. Miss Lilli ran into them. They embraced. I felt like I was intruding in their family, an outsider. They let go. Switzerland walked over to me. He knelt by my side, and gently touched my pendant. He put a hand on my shoulder. Then he paused, almost like he was unsure. In halting, unsure words, he told me eight words."_ **

_"What were those?"_

**_Emma: " '_ He was a good man. I am sorry.' _Then he walked away with his sister, side by side. I was left, stunned."_**

_"Wow. That was a terrifying adventure, told by the national embodiment of Liechtenstein. Follow[@CNN](ero9%20ewr%20gfllwhlifgre%20) for more news."_

* * *

  **Spencer Francis**[@sparkles-cupcakes-unicorns-rainbows](er%20iuel.ikjgbekr.iwk34jwnrkews) 39m 39 minutes ago

[@michelle-in-seychelles](eo%20hgeolsfnvvkl32qolirf) danced with me today.

I'm fifteen years old. I live in Paris. Today, I witnessed something beautiful. I was part of it.

It was raining today, but barely-sprinkling, if you could call it that. I hurried home from a previous appointment, passing a small plaza on my way. What caught my attention, though, was a gorgeous girl around my age, with creamy cocoa skin the color of warm chocolate. Her hair was as dark as burnished bronze, and separated into pigtails tied with bright red ribbons. While the plaza was deserted, she didn't seem to mind. She stood right in the middle of the rain, blue dress soaked, and began to dance.

It was careless, beautiful,  _free._ Without me even noticing, my umbrella was dropped to the puddles on the ground.

I stood by her. I was right in her path. She looked at me and smiled.

She took my hand gently. And I danced with her.

I was never a good dancer-my teachers called me hopeless. My mother despaired. But this? I was as free as a bird.

I slid. I almost fell. But Michelle caught me. She steadied each movement I made. And I began to get it. I grasped her hand. We waltzed, we twirled, we leaped-it was amazing.

An hour ago, I would have cringed at such a thing.

We had no music, but she sang. We had no beat, but she danced. I spun with her on every turn. My dress caught the rain. I didn't care.

She told me to sing with her, in lilting French. I laughed and refused. A firm note entered her gentle voice. She let go of my hand, dancing off on her own on the other side of the plaza. I gazed at her in amusement, chuckled lowly as she performed a flawless jete in her rain-soaked dress.

I began to sing.

She smiled.

I don't know how long it went on for. When my voice began to become hoarse, she looked at me, beckoned me over, and I obeyed.

Michelle pulled me into a slow, calm waltz, her leading, to the gentle tempo of the rain. I tilted back my head, looked at the weeping sky that was beginning to clear.

She finished our dance by the time the sun came out again.

I had stood there, dazed and confused when we paused. She went to her bicycle, which was leaning on a wall, and gathered an armful of pink and white peonies, each one perfect and dewy. The dark-skinned girl pressed them into my arms.

" _Pour vous,_ " She had whispered, winking playfully, and wrung out her skirts. She offered a small hand towel to me, which I accepted gratefully. " _Pour votre beauté et de la grâce, à la fois sur la piste de danse et off._ "

Then she let down her hair, wrapped her ribbons around her ankles, and let loose a laugh as free and wild as desert rain, low and hot as spices, letting her bike trail behind her as she hummed and skipped her way off into the distance.

* * *

  **Emma **Bondevik****[@emma-belgian-waffles](weriyg%203wlourhsZ23q23edbfjsjfbcwif%20erk%20e%20bfas) 56m 56 minutes ago

I was closing my shop today, ready to head up the stairs into my loft, and I saw a three people rummaging around in the trash cans.

I did what I thought natural-I unlocked the door of my shop, opened the door, and called them in. I made a fresh batch of spaghetti bolognese, and whipped up a batch of lemon soufflé. If you ever need food or a warm place to stay, my door is always open. I hope that others will do the same. My loft isn't that big, but I do also own a small motel nearby that has rooms ready-just say the word. Now, every night, I open my shop to those in need before I close up.

Thank you for listening. I hope you do the same.

#SpreadTheWord #HelpThePeople

[289,374 Comments](ebriu%20ewsjsr%20h3qpw84%20uerbkf)

 

 **Clifton Nichols**[@theillusionist](t%20o9a8%20yk4gtvgdmv%20jms) 40m 40 minutes ago

My shop is also open. I own a restaurant, and my income is more than enough to support myself. Come in, have a meal if you're in need.

#SpreadTheWord

 

 

 

Refresh Feed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> America needs to visit Iggy for a grammar lesson. Austria breaks people's hearts. Liechtenstein gets on the news and is utterly confused about it all. Seychelles smiles with a little girl in France, and a scene out of Tangled begins to rewind. Belgium is kind. Too much work to remember who's who? Probably.
> 
> Sorry if it's crap-I had exams, and just needed to vent a little. BTW, almost no human tweets. Maybe the last chapter will have more?
> 
> If not, I might add in a little side story just about all the humans in this little work.
> 
> Please Comment! :DD


	4. pain and identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany talks. Hungary talks. Egypt talks. Spain gets mad. Greece remembers. Vietnam reveals. Person says something at the end.

**Germany**[@germany](f%20ewo87%20tv2qoaej%20lc) 3m 3 minutes ago

I don't know what to say now.

I've been online, reading all the inspiring things my comrades have to say. I don't know what I'm going to say. I don't know why I'm going to say this. Obligation? Honor? Duty?

I knew all three intimately.

I have been told to just write. So I shall.

I wish to talk about life as a nation to start. It isn't much different than being a powerful politician at first-I wake up, do paperwork, go home. When there is war, I fight. It is simple.

It is this momentum that keeps me going, as necessary as water to a dam, wind to a windmill.

My history is full of honor and glory-but also of shame and disappointment. I remember little from the blood-stained years, just pain. And screaming.

My people have been seen as ruthless. Perhaps they are. But when they could not make me agree to what they wished, they made me unable to disagree. Neither black or white. Just gray.

And god, was there an awful lot of gray.

Never have I seen something so terrible. Never have I wanted it to be at my hand.

I am not physically afflicted with any scars from that incident-but I am not innocent, either. I don't think I ever had a childhood. Neither has any nation-not wholly.

I also remember throughout my childhood, being called frightening. Intimidating. I was around a playground, once, and sat alone by the sandbox. Parents rushed their kids away. I remember looking at one boy and smiling, and he began to cry. So I kept to myself as a young nation. I remember thinking darkly, much to darkly for myself to realize then, mocking the kids who made me feel this way. I wondered why they made fun of me-not when I could scale trees much thinner than they could, when I could finish problems much longer than theirs.

A little girl asked me whether I could laugh, and called me scary.

If I look scary-

It's because I'm straining to smile.

I'll stop now.

I wonder what compelled me to tell you this. Do any of you know?

[762,343 Comments](t934reugvmhvsil%20uer%20iuwkg%20b)

 

 **Dakota Olliverson**[@kool-it-kota](3%20grdufjsxv) 3m 3 minutes ago

I say, cheers to the guy for facing his demons.

#recognition

 

 **Cherry Dennell**[@XXcherry-dennellXX](rel%20ogilek%20rh%20bli.wla3wr) 1m 1 minute ago

LOL. You call this a country? Weak.

And did you notice he didn't know a freaking emotion? Lol- #Germany is a Monster.

Make it a trending tag, guys! L8r!

#weak #Germany is a Monster

* * *

  **Elizabeta Héderváry**[@the-way-he-wears-it](u%20es%20sudbcsv,kzxdk,rh%20snw) 19m 19 minutes ago

Everyone thinks it's amazing to be a nation. We're seen as amazing, inspirational people. So thank you.

But it's not true.

But you're  _immortal_! People will tell me. Actually, we're not-as soon as our nation falls apart, and it  _will_ , eventually-we'll fade away.

Being a country brings a terrible burden to you. I go to bed every night, and count the stars that are visible outside my window until I fall asleep. The thought strikes me every night:

_I have lived so long. What if I don't wake up tomorrow?_

It happens every excruciating second. With this life comes an arrogance-a sense of being better than the people we're not. Young countries, I beg you-do  _not_ be insolent. With insolence comes arrogance, and with arrogance comes pain. Excruciating pain. We ignore the lives being lost around us because we believe we are  _immortal_ -and therefore invincible in our minds. But we're  _not_ , nor will we ever be. We can fall victim to death in the span of a second.

I wonder what it's like to be dead.

Maybe I'll be reborn. Maybe I'll become a tiny, microscopic atom. Maybe there's an afterlife.

Do nations get into heaven?

This post didn't have a point. I just needed to rip the glow of the divine from me, from us.

> "Once, a old man told me a story. A young prince had drank from the fountain of youth. Believing himself to be a god now, he came out and challenged the neighboring kingdom's champion fighter to a duel. The champion killed him-the prince was foolish, since he did not drink from the fountain of everlasting life." -olivia k. hart

* * *

**CNN**[@CNN](tr039edy%20gxsa%20bzxj%20wkq3orudfli) 24m 24 minutes ago

Gupta Muhammad Hassan, the personification of Egypt, pauses to drop by at Khan el-Khalili, and talks to a handful of people every day. He talks about it all in our interview, and tells us a story that touches us deeply.

**PLAY 144P 240P 360P 480P[720P (HD) ENGLISH SUBTITLES AND AUDIO ON](d%20gfqlwi3atrwfjsc)**

_A dusky, dark-skinned man with golden bangles and linen clothing sits in a plush chair serenely, legs crossed. A thick gold arm cuff on his arm catches the light, and he shifts uncomfortably._

_"Welcome to CNN. Let's start by introducing ourselves. I'm Malcolm Holt, reporter."_

_The redheaded man smiles genially, and he taps a finger on a clipboard he's holding._

**_"Thank you. I'm Gupta Muhammad Hassan, as you know, personification of Egypt. It is an honor to be here."_ **

_"Okay, so let's start. What do you usually begin your day with?"_

_At that, a glimmer appears in his eyes. Egypt smiles serenely, and his numerous bracelets clink against his skin as he speaks._

**_"I wake up and leave my home on foot, heading towards the market nearby-you might have heard of it. Khan el-Khalili. I usually look for goods early in the morning, when there are less people-sometimes I buy food, at other times trinkets. Then I head for Hala Alfarsi's shop-an ingenious lamp maker. She's famous for her gorgeous lanterns."_ **

_"Every day? Is there a reason for that?"_

**_"I sing to her daughter."_ **

_The reporter blinks, unsure. He leans closer, writing down something on his clipboard furiously._

_"You sing...to her daughter? Can you elaborate?"_

_The nation inclines his head._

_**"I do not see what confuses you, but every day, I sing to her daughter. Hala Alfarsi, as clever as she is, is a poor woman. Her shop is tiny, and she and her daughter live in the adjoining room. Her daughter, Ata, is ill. Coronary artery disease-or at least, that's what the doctors tell me. The poor girl tosses and turns in her bed every day, at the mere age of seven, and so I visit her every day-and sing to her. Lullabies from ancient times, soft ballads from other empires. She stills, then, and can fall into a peaceful slumber. I would do so for every citizen I know is suffering-except I cannot travel thus far."** _

_"That's...inspirational."_

_Malcolm smiles softly, and the edge of his eyes glimmer with tears. Gupta shifts in his chair, and shakes his head._

**_"That's not true, but thank you."_ **

_"What do you afterwards?"_

**_"I walk to a certain stall-another friend. I sit and talk with him, and he asks me to let him see a story."_ **

_"See a story? Are you a writer?"_

**_"No, friend. You see, he is blind. So I help him see."_ **

_"You...help him see?"  
_

**_"I tell him stories of long past, stories that would have died with my mother otherwise. Have you heard of Afra, the star-stealing thief who stole her way across the sky until she became so fast and so glittering that she burst into a shower of shooting stars? Or Ali, our little girl who rode a horse across Africa alone to try to get medicine for her mother during the dry season?"_ **

_Egypt pauses and shakes his head, keffiyeh still firmly in place._

_"I know this interview's supposed to be about your day, but would you tell us a story?"_

**_"There was a girl-named little Anaiyah. She was a pretty girl, with dark hair and coffee-colored skin and eyes, and she had rank-daughter of a chieftain. Her father wished to wage war against the powerful Egyptians, but she counseled him and advised him not to. But behind her back, he did-when she was a thirteen year old lady. She had become angry-so angry! Her fury was like Ra's, brilliant and bright, hard to calm or soothe. Her father saw his people dying every day-and she saw, too. What she decided upon was what saved their people's lives._ **

**_She went to the temple of the gods, and prayed for two days without food or water. When she came out, she told her father that she would talk to the Egyptian's leader. He protested, but she was unmovable-like a goddess, her will was absolute. So he let her go,_ ** **_grudgingly. She spoke to the pharaoh, and went on her knees, begging and pleading for his mercy._ **

**_What she told him was that the war was her fault-she had counseled her father to do so, and so if she gave her life, the scale would be balanced. Her people would be spared. The pharaoh asked her why she was doing this-he could sense the lie._ **

**_She looked up from her bow, and told him, "There is fire and fury among us; if it has been by my blood, so it will end with my blood on your stones-I believe in honor, and there is none if none admit to shame. If I am innocent, then the gods will spare me, and it will not have been for vain. And if I die on my own terms, with the regality of a queen, then there is nothing to fear."  
_ **

**_She died the next day, little Anaiyah, bringer of sun, but her words did the trick-there was no war for a very, very long time, until there was no people to wage war against."_ **

_"Anaiyah...was she a real person?"_

_**"What a question! She is as real as the firefly made out of sunlight, as dreams floating in the summer wind, of strength of years long past. She is real-and she is not."**  
_

_"I know this is kind of personal...but can your friend see, now?"_

**_"He can't. But as long as he believes he can by my stories, then why should I crush that hope? There is...so little humans have in comparison to us. I want you to cling to the things I never knew."_ **

_"Does it hurt when you feel people's...disabilities?"_

**_"A little-like yanking hair off. But I continue on. Time flows on, and so will lives. He bids me goodbye with a coin that I slip back into his bag, and I then play with the young ones by the riverside and give water."_ **

_"Right-the purpose of the interview. And after that?"_

**_"I go home-the sun has set."  
_ **

_"With the sun and with the moon. I guess that's a wrap."_

**_"With the sun...and with the moon. What a fitting phrase. Perhaps I'll see more from you."_ **

_The dark-skinned man stands and shakes Malcolm's hand, then takes his leave._

* * *

**Alfred Jones**[@afj_america](gjbe%20rsliol3wkjed) 23m 23 minutes ago

Y'know, I think that might be the first time I heard Egypt speak. He has a  _really_ deep voice. Like whoa, dude. Totally rad.

#Egypt

* * *

  **Spain**[@hola_tomate](3%20uk%20sygp283owrhe) 39m 39 minutes ago

(Translated from Google Translate Spanish-English)

 _Hola,_ my friends!

Before I start, here's a delicious tomato paella and churro recipe that I made: Click [here](eigb8wbyogublvisjbre.lj%20er) to cook! It's on my blog, http://talkingaboutcircles.tomato.com! Check it out! Lovi's in the background of the header image, and he looks exactly like a tomato! Isn't he cute? Leave a review, and tell me whether there were enough tomatoes for you!

If you are under eighteen, I insist you leave this post right now.

Thank you! You see that pretty red button in the corner with an 'x'? It's so cute! I wonder what happens when you click on it! It looks like a tomato! It's red!

All joking aside, this is a very serious matter. If you are not an adult, please leave Krikkum immediately or scroll past my post. This is not fit for young ears.

You see, my friend was assaulted yesterday. He was brought to the hospital immediately. Do you know the reason? Do you know the  _fucking_ reason? It was because some  _motherfucking asshole_ decided to hurt him,  _a defenseless person_ because  _he was affiliated with something unnatural-_ me. Sebastian  _sold me tomatoes._ That's all he did.

What the ever loving _fuck?_

I don't care if you hurt me. Hell, rip me up to pieces for all I care. But do _not_ hurt people I care about- _any_ of my people.

Tell me, are you going to kill that little girl who I sang to when she couldn't find her mother? Her name is Esperanza. What about that kind homeless man, a  _veteran_ who survived with one arm? Pablo. Go on, kill them. Attack them. I'll kill  _you_. 

A couple years back, I was a pirate. I killed and I cut and I murdered and I raped. So yes, I am unnatural. I am an abomination. So  _what?  _Are you righting that wrong? Are you somehow going to save those people through this  _idiotic, fucking heartless and cruel coward's revenge?_ To hell you are! I am done with your crap.

There are countries. We're people.  _Live_ with it. I don't give a shit about you bastards who make shit happen. I care about who it happens  _to_.

[See 938,289 Comments](3%20trtwoeukfjbsjkzh33%203)

 

 **Yukari Kondo**[@真実と愛](7g%20o7q73hvshm%20bds) 38m 38 minutes

We're letting you feel the pain we've felt.

My friend has lost her entire family to war and gangs. If you're so powerful, if you're  _Spain_ , can't you stop this?

You might be a country, but you're rude and impolite. You swear, you kill, you rape, you murder. What's next? Will you obliterate your entire nation to get what you want?

#STOP THIS #COUNTRIES ARE EVIL

 

 **Spain**[@hola_tomate](3%20uk%20sygp283owrhe)36m 36 minutes ago

You're Yukari, right?

You're Japanese, but immigrated to Spain. Now you're my citizen. Kiku-my  _friend_ -mentions that you've committed arson to buildings before in protest. Good thing they were empty. But one wasn't.

It was little Ashley. Do you know her? I'd imagine you don't. She was homeless, and her mother died from disease. She was also mute. I gave her food, once, when I met her. Ashley was going somewhere, but then she noticed an empty warehouse-much better shelter than her little corner of the alley she lived in. So she went in.

She died, didn't she? Of course she did-and she couldn't. Even.  _Scream._

Isn't that paralyzing?

You've served your time for burning. Perhaps it's now time you should serve your time for taking an innocent life. A child, ten years old.

I've told you before. I have no patience now,  _amiga,_ when it comes to my friend.

I'm ruthless-I'm an abomination, a killer, a murderer. Attack me, but do not attack my people. And I will have no kindness to those who kill, murder, and do not pay penance for their crimes. I'll be sure to rot in Hell for the rest of eternity, so what do another couple years matter?

There's nothing worse in there than what I live with.

* * *

  **ABC News**[@ABC](yg3ujbkdjhrf%20) 43m 43 minutes ago

Greece has decided to talk to us in the ruins of his mother, Ancient Greece.

**PLAY 144P 240P 360P 480P[720P (HD) ENGLISH SUBTITLES AND AUDIO ON](d%20gfqlwi3atrwfjsc)**

"Hello, Herakles. For our interview, our viewers have 'Kricked' in questions. I trust that'll be alright?"

_Greece: "Yes, that'll be fine."_

"Okay, question one: What was your mother like?"

_Greece: "Normally, nations have no parents. But like Egypt, my mother was the ancient version of me: Ancient Greece. She had curly brown hair and fair skin-and she was kind. She was always working, spinning fabric, cooking-there was no end to her duties. But she educated me on the ways of life and how to live my life. I wonder sometimes what she would say of me now."_

"What do you think she would say?"

_Greece: "I think she would cry, to see what the world has become. She always believed Zeus had more faith in mankind, and she always hated bloodshed for some reason. With all the war and only ruins left, she wouldn't want me to live where I do. She wouldn't want me to be who I am."_

"A viewer's sent another question: What is your faith? Do you still believe in Greek mythology?"

_Greece: "I do still believe in the old gods-Hera, quick to anger but just and fair; Demeter, bringer of life and vitality. I understand them all. I believe-because if I do not, what do I have to cling to? My mother has left her legacy to me-and I am forgetting her. I'm forgetting her scent, her smile, her voice-I'm forgetting everything. Once there's no more I can take, I'll cling to what I know. To me, they are no myths. They are a lifeline."_

"Here's another question: What's your favorite type of cat?"

_Greece: "Alive."_

"Last one before our half hour is over: What would you change about the world in one word?"

_Greece: "...myself."_

* * *

  **Hoa Nguyen**[@vietnam](q87wglwerhngr%20tr%20rt) 57m 57 minutes ago

_Chào bạn!_

Tôi muốn nói về cuộc đấu tranh của tôi.

I would like to talk about my struggles.

Ever since the beginning of my history, women have been looked down upon, and now I am-and I wish to talk about it.

Can a man cook for over a hundred people in a tiny kitchen with scarce supplies? Of course he  _can_ -he merely usually chooses not to. Can a woman slay over a hundred men when protecting her household? Of course she  _can_ -but she merely chooses not to.

I will. I have.

Why is it that when I proclaim my strength to the world, they make comments about my weaknesses, but when I challenge you, you refuse to join me in a battle? Why is it that I must be meek, unassuming, beautiful, clever, but ultimately  _weak_? In Vietnamese history, we have thousands and hundreds and  _millions_ of strong women. Chi, a mother who killed invading soldiers who tried to rape her daughter. Giau, a clever little girl who stole amongst the men until she had enough information to deliver to troops.

If you have a problem with my strength, my gender, who I  _am_ , please take it up with me.

Please don't call me arrogant, ignorant, stupid because I proclaim my strength is who I am, and then call me falsely humble when I don't.

Just  _choose_.

I have so many issues, poor, sick, and injured to help. So don't waste my time.

So, STFU or  _say something worth more than the shit it is._

Thank you.

[See 891,398 Comments](erb%208734tawporgilhew5sr)

* * *

**The White House** [@WhiteHouse](uo8e%20ew95348tr%2097rdf)

Today is Nation Memorial Day.

I would like to mention a few individuals who are not with us today, who have embodied all that we have ever stood for and idolized. I have met only a few of these personifications. Some of them vanished before I was even born, but I can still believe that they and their leaders still represent their ideals and beliefs.

Here are all the individuals who are no longer with us today since the Nation Protection and Immunity Act who will be remembered today...[See More](%5Das%20u4%209w4wgkerfv%20)

* * *

 

 

 

 

Internet Connection Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Germany talks awkwardly about his past. Then Hungary cries to a depressing thought, sort of. She says she did. Egypt is cool as a cucumber. Greece remembers stuff he doesn't wanna. Vietnam mentions her fights. Spain swears like Romano. It's a holiday.
> 
> Other Stuff, mainly China and Egypt:  
> And China pops up again in my head. I don't know why. China is fast becoming my least favorite, at least in terms of writing-why is he so hard to write?-though his history is just. So. Amazing. His age...who knows what he's witnessed? Lol, China rant. Anyways, check out his song that I drew inspiration from, and here's a link to a video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vsC68TBJDN4&list=RDL3VVepIlkZc&index=28 Heartbreaking.
> 
> Egypt is so fucking cool, I swear. He's amazing to write with. Here's a link to Egypt appreciation: http://aphguptahassan.tumblr.com and here's a random (Swedish) lullaby that I also, coincidentally, love-and drew inspiration for the song from. Because spam. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ATcQmmKgQo&list=LL_gQEiDkWdrB6HXPCQBMOCw&index=64
> 
> More Stuff:  
> Final chapter. Hope it filled your expectations. A companion piece may mysteriously appear. Also, HoO reference in this chapter. Thanks to kuro, my first reviewer/commenter EVER on ANY site-and I've been on other ones, yes. You rock, kuro! Sign up so I can message you relentlessly with happy messages? No? Yes? Oh well.  
> Comment, please! :D
> 
> P.S. Yes, I know this update is late-my dad turned out to have to have surgery, and I flew to our hometown to take care of him for my mom, who was visiting relatives in another continent. Please understand and thank you for reading. A States companion fic might surface, if I get enough inspiration.


End file.
